


Ненаписанное

by RenReiss



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Family Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenReiss/pseuds/RenReiss
Summary: "Я видел его бледные худые ноги, не знавшие ссадин и синяков, которые обычно украшают ноги почти всех четырнадцатилетних мальчишек.И его грустные глаза, которые, казалось, знали всё заранее."





	Ненаписанное

**Author's Note:**

> Я выложу все работы, за которые мне не стыдно, даже старые. :')
> 
> April 2008.

-Папа, а Бог есть?- Карандаш на мгновение застыл над бумагой.

-Наукой не доказано. Но, думаю, что каждый человек должен сделать выбор сам - верить или нет,- посмотрев поверх газеты, я улыбнулся сыну, но улыбка вышла не совсем уверенной.

Обычно сын нечасто разговаривал со мной в отсутствие брата. Не то, чтобы он боялся, скорее мы оба испытывали неловкость при общении, потому что большую часть времени я проводил на работе, а он - дома. И в основном мне приходилось начинать разговор с ним, а тут - он спросил первый.

-Я тут думал...Если Бога нет, то где же тогда сейчас мама? - задумчиво произнёс сын, и его глаза на мгновение подёрнулись поволокой грусти. - Ведь она была хорошим человеком. Хорошие люди не попадают в Ад, правда?

-Знаешь, Эдвард, - я посмотрел в окно, на небо, в котором начали появляться первые звёзды.- Я не могу сказать тебе с полной уверенностью, есть Бог или нет, но ты должен знать твёрдо - нельзя верить во что-то одно. Если ты веришь в Дьявола, то значит, веришь и в Бога, как бы ни отрицал - потому что эти понятия неразрывно связаны, как День и Ночь.

Он понимающе смотрел на меня. А я смотрел на него и думал о том, как же редко бываю дома.  
Внешностью он пошёл в меня. Волосы и глаза – светлее, чем у его брата. Альфонс же больше походил на их мать, Тришу, покинувшую этот мир и оставившую нас с сыновьями одних.  
Эд вернулся к прерванной работе. Карандаш с лёгким поскрипыванием вновь заходил по бумаге.  
"В последнее время сын почти не отрывается от альбома. Если бы ему не напоминали про сон и еду, возможно, он забыл бы и про них."  
В это время один из листов бумаги, потревоженный внезапным порывом ветра, ворвавшимся в раскрытое окно и всколыхнувшим тюль, с тихим шелестом спланировал на пол. Эд растерянно посмотрел на меня и почти с обидой уставился вниз, пытаясь дотянуться до листа рукой. Я опередил его, подняв рисунок. Сын смотрел на меня немного затравленно те несколько минут, что листок был у меня. На его лице отразилось облегчение, лишь когда он вновь взял рисунок в руки. Маленький демиург своего мира, он ревностно охранял каждую частичку того, что создал.

-Отлично рисуешь, - добродушно сказал я, погладив его по голове. Он оживился от похвалы.

-Спасибо. Хочешь посмотреть остальные? Только не трогай, они легко размазываются…

Я присел рядом с ним на корточки и с любопытством начал разглядывать картинки, которые он мне показывал. Эд же горячо рассказывал о каждой.

-Это Уинри...-очередной рисунок быстро сменял предыдущие.- А это - гомункулы, с ними мы боремся. А это...

-Твой учитель? - поторопился спросить я, разглядывая темноволосого мужчину в синем костюме, на что услышал возмущенное фырканье.

-Нет! Рой Мустанг - полковник армии Аместриса!

Рассматривая рисунки сына, я незаметно увлёкся, и даже не сразу услышал, как хлопнула дверь - вернулся Альфонс.

-Прости, что задержался, пап. Тренер оставил нас на дополнительные занятия по футболу...-младший осёкся и виновато посмотрел на Эда, который сразу как-то весь съёжился и притих.- Брат...

-Нормально всё,- пробормотал Эд, упрямо рассматривая один из своих рисунков, и подтолкнул меня под руку.- Ну? Дальше смотреть будешь?...

Я задумался о нашей жизни.  
Эдвард в последнее время только рисовал и, казалось, был счастлив. Но, с другой стороны, не одинокие ли дети бывают так увлечены? Я всё время провожу на работе, часто не ночую дома...Он же общается только с братом, и иногда к нам заходит соседская девочка. Кажется, Уинри? И ещё его домашний учитель. Я не знаю, можно ли назвать хоть чьим-нибудь другом этого мрачного человека с тёмными волосами и вечно недовольным выражением лица, но Эдварду он явно нравился. Они частенько о чём-то спорили, и временами совсем не о школьных проблемах. Общаться им нравилось.  
Кто ещё? Пожалуй, только Дэн - собака Уинри. Свою-то мы так и не завели...

Когда сыновья отправились спать, я остался сидеть в гостиной, задумчиво разглядывая один из его рисунков.

"Это Альфонс. Ты не смотри, что он железный, это точно он! А это - я..."

Я смотрел на рисунок и, как живого, видел своего сына. Только у этого мальчика рука и нога были выкрашены серебристым цветом...

"...потому что они не настоящие, это автопротезы, которые делают Уинри и бабушка Пинако!"

"И что, на них можно ходить?"

"Ещё как. Но, когда мы найдём философский камень, у нас будут настоящие тела..."

Если бы всё было так просто. Если бы какой-то философский камень мог избавить от проблем. Или эти, как ты их назвал, автопротезы...  
У тебя богатое воображение, сынишка. Ты станешь настоящим художником, если, конечно...  
Дальше думать я просто побоялся. В последнее время мы так и жили, страшась таких неосторожных "если", способных в мгновение перевернуть нашу жизнь.

Когда я закрывал глаза - я видел моих родных мальчиков. Моих сыновей.  
Младшего по возрасту, но крепкого и рослого (уже покуривавшего тайком) Альфонса, и...Эдварда. Маленького и осунувшегося. Так и не выросшего.  
Я видел его бледные худые ноги, не знавшие ссадин и синяков, которые обычно украшают ноги почти всех четырнадцатилетних мальчишек.  
И его грустные глаза, которые, казалось, знали всё заранее.  
А может быть, он слышал, как Триша раньше плакала по ночам.

У нас в доме тонкие стены.

Поднявшись со стула, я пошёл в его комнату. Осторожно приоткрыв дверь, я убедился, что Эд не спит. Тёмными глазами он смотрел в потолок. Руки лежали вдоль тела, как плети, и в сумраке комнаты не сразу было заметно - вздымается ли грудь от дыхания...  
Я подошёл к постели и сел рядом, поправляя одеяло.

-Слушай, пап, - я не видел его лица, но каким-то образом почувствовал, что его губы тронула горькая улыбка.- Это ведь всё Бог? Он наказывает меня потому, что я не верю в него?

Сказать по правде, я не сразу нашёлся, что ему ответить. Он высказал мысль, которую я долгое время пытался подавить в собственном сознании.  
Когда у человека опускаются руки, и он чувствует своё бессилие, то даже атеист начинает верить в Бога. Потому что человеку всегда нужен кто-то, кого можно обвинить в своих бедах.  
В это время любой может погрозить кулаком в небо и крикнуть : "Эй, если всё так упорно твердят, что ты существуешь, тогда почему ты от меня отвернулся? Чем перед тобой провинилась моя семья? За что ты нас испытываешь, о тебе ведь говорят, как обо Всепрощающем!"

Так вот, мои руки опустились уже давно.

Я проклинал Бога, я проклинал это чёртово инвалидное кресло и рак позвоночника, который загнал моего сына туда чуть ли не с самого рождения.  
Но я не мог рассказать всё это Эдварду. Потому что ребёнок заслуживает надежды...каким бы безнадёжным ни было положение.

-Всё будет хорошо.-я провёл рукой по его волосам.

Он тихо и вымученно засмеялся, как бы говоря : "Кого ты обманываешь, отец?", затем повернулся на бок.

-Спокойной ночи, папа.

-Спокойной ночи, сынок.

Покинув его комнату, я отправился в свою, погруженный в раздумья.  
Невыносимо было думать, что срок, отпущенный нам Небом, истекает. Что однажды его кресло опустеет...  
Я засыпал. И, почти во сне, воображение рисовало мне маленького мальчика в красном плаще, с волосами цвета спелой пшеницы, весело бегущего со своим младшим братом по дороге, залитой тёплыми лучами июльского солнца...


End file.
